Oh Yeah!
by Doomed Rock'n'Roller
Summary: 2nd chapter to Wish Come True,mixup with ff.net please R&R! I'm (sorta)new! read this before the second chap of Wish Come True! Just so that ya'll don't get confused!


Me: Hi, me again,I like you to meet my yami,Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell:HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me:Oops, I guess I shouldn't have let her have those jumbo sized pixystix. Tinkerbell:(Bouncing off the walls) Yami:(Walks into the room looking EXTREMELY cute) me:(Drools) Tinkerbell:Jumps on Yami's head,trying to yank his hair out.) me:Bad little fox demon,get inside the Millenium Cross! Tinkerbell:NO! me:That's it ,SIT! Tinkerbell:Kneels over in pain) me:Good little fox demon,now do the disclaimer. Tinkerbell:Dogloverusa does not own YGO,but she does own me , these jumbo sized pixystix, and this Yami plushie. me:Here's a challenge,can any of you say (takes deep breath)supercallafragillisticexpeaalladoches three times fast? Yugi:(Get's mauled by fangirls) Yami:Will you go out with me? me:WHAT! are you asking ME to out with YOU? Yami:Yes. me:Can you wait til June ? Yami:Why? me:Because i can't date til I'm 16. Yami:Sure. fangirls: No, he's mine!(tackles Yami) me:BACK OFF! (fangirls back off) Me:^_____________________________^ Pegasus:Open Sesame! Seto:you idiot!You start it like this, Start the ficcy! Pegasus:I can do that! Seto: Then do it! Pegasus:Alright i will, Start the ficcy! Pegasus: (looks around) Hey, nothing happend. Me:(Swinging my Millenium Cross around innocently)*hint,hint* Me:MIND CRUSH! Pegsus:(Falls to the floor) Seto:*__* Tinkerbell:Start the ficcy!^_____^ ................................................................Oh!Yeah!.... ............................................................................ ..  
  
Once the swirling stopped ,I looked around and noticed that everything was in anime style. I looked down at my clothes were in anime style too. I was wearing my pink and orange colored shirt with my purple satin pants (a/n yes i do have a outfit like that. ^__^) I realized this was the YGO dimension. I walked around looking at everything. I knew where I was going because of the episodes. I reached the arcade, and went inside, and was met by loud noises.  
  
I walked to the dancing arena, and Johnny Steps , or whatever his name was, had just beaten a somebody and said "Anybody else want to be my next victim?" Before anybody said anything, I yelled "I will." I heard someone say, " He's gonna cream you!" I backflipped onto the platform and smirked at their surprised faces. (A/n no, i can't do that,but i wish i could! And the music began to play and we began to dance .It was a tough battle, but I won. I then walked out having done my job I noticed Tea and Yami about to walk in ,I called out "Hi Tea and Pharoah." Yami replied,"Pharoah, what's that?" in that deep, handsome voice of his. (A/n drools,Yami:stop daydreaming about me and continue with the story!) I walked over to them and told them "A Pharoah is,well was,an Ancient Egyptian King,. If you want , we can sit down and Ican tell you more.  
  
Once we sat down, I continued ,"Yami,you are a 5,000 year old pharoah and you decided to end the Shadow Games, which by then had gotten out of hand, and in doing so you locked your soul in the Millenium Puzzle,until Yugi put the puzzle together. Yami said to me,"Thank you.""Any time." I told him. As they got up to go, I asked "Hey, do you think I could meet your friends sometime?" Then I realized something. "Darn," I swore under my breath "What?" Yami asked. "I realized that I don't have a place to stay." "You can stay with us."Yugi said. "THANK YOU!" Iscreamed. And then I got a devilish idea. "We can have a party on Yugi!"I jumped for joy. "Now hold on, I didn't say that." Yugi began,but I was already too far gone to hear him. "I guess we got one hyper girl on our hands." Yugi told Tea as they began to follow the already rapidly disappearing Kayla. .............................................................end of Chapter 2......................................................................... me:that's chapter 2 well how was it ,was it as bad as chapter 1? Yugi:(Gets mauled by fangirls) Yami:can you go out with me? me:No,not til I'm 16! Yami:k me:@____@ marik:(banging his head on a tree trunk) Tinkerbell: (bouncing off the walls again) me:didn't I tell you not to bounce off the walls anymore? Tinkerbell: yes but I don't listen to you me:DOWN!SIT! (loud crash,and Tinkerbell leans over in pain.) Me:^_________________________________________^ Mokuba:thththththththat's all folks! me:bye Tinkerbell:bye Yami:bye Yugi:bye Seto:bye Mokuba:bye Pegasus:bye me:MIND CRUSH! pegasus:(falls to the floor) Tea:bye me:MIND CRUSH! Tea:(falls to the floor) Malik:bye me:MIND CRUSH! Malik:(falls to the floor) Marik:bye Me:MIND CRUSH! marik:(fall to the floor) Bakura:bye Me:MIND CRUSH! Bakura:(falls to the floor) Ryou:bye me:(kisses him) yami:hey, you said you couldn't do that! me:no i didn't, i SAID I couldn't date! Yami:oh well in that case,(runs up to me and kisses me on the lips) me:(enjoying the kiss very much) Yami:and all you ,too.blows kisses to all girls.) me:bye.  
  
A/N I'd love to hear your thoughts/reviews . However, I'm a very new writer, and I'm in middle school...please be kind, no flames! 


End file.
